


Never What It Once Was

by Rox3l



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John, Possible Mpreg, Scenting, Transformation, confusing shit author is making up as she goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox3l/pseuds/Rox3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a newly transformed werewolf. How will he cope with his new prognosis while trying to fend off a very interested certain curly haired Alpha? A lot of learning is had on both sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do I do now?

**Author's Note:**

> So I did not think that this was going to be my first fic in the Sherlock fandom. I have several others going but the Omegaverse struck up my fancy and quick turned into my own personal guilty pleasure. I was reading another fic that was along the same lines and I just had to get my feet wet.
> 
> The supernaturals in this story are very loosely based on the Anita Blake universe. 
> 
> I hope all of my explanations make sense and the flow of everything is alright. I have no idea where this is going to end up, so lets home everything goes well for the boys. ^^ I Hope you enjoy and will leave me some feedback.

John Watson was a decorated officer of her Majesty's army. An army doctor. Saving the lives of her Majesty's soldiers until he was attacked by a rogue werewolf late one summer night. It had been just after sundown, and the desert just starting to cool off, thankfully. John had stepped away from the medical tent just for a moment, and all hell broke loose. Out of nowhere a large silver wolf with dark streaks down its haunches lunged at him, It’s sharp teeth tearing into his shoulder. John didn’t have time it process what was happening, he just reacted. Swiftly he drew out the combat blade at his side and plunged it into the creature attacking him. It was completely muscle memory. Somewhere, in the back of his mind he was dimly aware that his arm wasn’t working like it should, but he didn’t have time to process the reason. 

Panting he wrestled the knife as far as he could between the animal's ribs. Everyone was required to take an anatomy course on lycanthropes and other supernatural creatures in basic training. Werewolves were the most common preternatural creature followed closely behind by vampires and the varying types of werecats. There were only two ways to kill a wereanimal; Silver straight to the heart or fire, since fire will kill everything. There was another moment of stop motion action before the animal fell dead at his side as he too collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Gasping for breath, John lay on his back. Pain started to creep into his senses as his flight or flight response began to ebb away. He had a moment to think ‘oh shit, I’ve been bit’ before darkness took him. 

 

~

 

Two months later found John back in London with an honorable discharge and no earthly clue on where his life was going now. He had been placed in a hospital that catered to the newly bitten for the first two changes in his cycle and had been informed he was now an Omega. Werewolves that were the result of an attack almost always became Omegas. Not always the case, but more often than not it was. John had spent a lot of time in the last few months researching his new condition. He found a lot of useful information, and a lot of information that just fucking terrified him. In addition to him turning into a wolf once every month, because he was now also an Omega, he would also go into estrus every two to three months. Not for the first time he couldn’t help scowling at the unfairness of this whole mess. 

Alphas and Betas were usually born wereanimals though Alphas could not breed with humans and Betas could. On the other end of the fence Betas could not breed with Omegas. It seemed strange to John that the only ones able to bare an Alpha's pup were ‘unnatural’ Weres, but that was just the way it was. The nurses at the hospital had given his info to the local pack leader and told him to be in contact with the man as soon as possible because non pack members were not allowed in London. John had tried looking up nomal pack structure in animals like real wolves but it was too different. Werewolf packs only had one pack leader were as real wolves ran their packs in pairs. The pack leader, Mycroft Holmes, held a high position in the British Government he was informed by one of the nurses. How a Were had managed to get such a high position was beyond him. Most preternatural creatures were hated and feared by humans. Some counties even still had ‘shoot first and ask questions later’ type laws on the books.

John sighed for what seemed like the upteenth time that day as he walked through the park. His shoulder was throbbing, and although it had healed faster than human normal -which is what had clued the doctor into the fact that he had more than likely caught lycanthropy- it still ached something terrible when he was stressed. He watched the other people in the park as he walked; They all looked so happy. His new enhanced sense of smell told him that they were almost exclusively humans. Though it wasn’t nearly as powerful as it was in his wolf form, John could now pick up individuals scents as well as emotional changes. It was a hell of a lie detector. 

“John, John Watson!”

The blond stopped short and looked around, catching sight of a portly Beta jogging up to him. They stood in awkward silence for a moment while the man caught his breath, before he gave his name and jogged John’s memory. They shook hands and moved over to a bench to sit down.

“So how have you been? I heard about what happened to you through David, you remember him? Crazy twat from our graduating class?”

John nodded.

“He works at the Omega hospital now and he calls me up the other day and tells me John Watson is a patient of his. At first I didn’t believe him, but I can smell your scent.” 

Mike lifted his face just slightly, lips pulled back as he scented the air. He gave the other man a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, by the way. Being attacked is probably the worst way to come over. What are you going to do?”

The Omega sighed, again. “I have no clue, Mike. I won’t go to Harry, I can’t afford a flat on my own, and I was told that I have to meet with the pack leader to see if I’m even allowed to stay in London.”

Mike placed his hand on John’s shoulder, “Don’t worry too much about Mycroft. He very rarely sends Bittens away. As long as you can assimilate into both normal and pack society you’ll be fine. Maybe you should think about getting a flatmate?”

John gave his former friend a sceptical look, “I am a newly turned Omega that hasn’t even experienced his first heat yet.” He scowled, “Who would want me for a flatmate?” 

Mike gave a rueful chuckle, “You’re the second person to say that to me today.”

John’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion and interest, “Who was the first?”

~

Mike pushed the door to the lab in St. Barts open and ushered John into the room. There the only occupant of the room was seated in front of one of the microscopes. He gave a sideways glance when they entered and scented the air. Interesting. He sat back from the slides he had been examining, silently observed the two other wolves.

"Bit different from my day."

Pale eyes narrowed and took in the shorter man's physique, clothing, the way he held himself.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

John's eyes focused on the lanky man, "Afghanistan. I'm sorry, how did you...?"

The dark haired man turned in his chair, "Your face is tanned but there's no tan above your wrists, so abroad but not sunbathing. Your hair is still military cut and you stand at attention without even realizing you’re doing it. Military hair cut, sun tan. Afghanistan or Iraq. Simple."

"Brilliant," John blurted without thinking.

Blue-green eyes flashed with surprise then narrowed with suspicion. "You think so?"

The blond nodded, "It was amazing. Absolutely amazing."

"It's not what people usually say." The curly haired Alpha said quietly.

"What do people usually say?"

“Piss off.”

They looked at each other for a moment before both burst into giggles like school boys. The younger man stood up and adjusted his blazer before holding his hand out. 

“Sherlock Holmes.”

John stepped forward and extended his right hand, “John Watson.”

The handshake was firm, but not overbearing. Sherlock seemed very sure of himself, John assessed from the contact. He had shaken a lot of hands in the last few years and you could tell a lot about a person from a handshake. Maybe he didn't have Sherlock’s seeming ability to read people, but he could read them in his own way. Their hands parted and Sherlock took a step back.

“How do you feel about the violin?”

The change of topic was too quick for him and john’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

“The violin,” Sherlock repeated. “I play the violin when i’m thinking and sometimes I don’t talk for days on end. Would that bother you?”``

“Why would it bother me?” John asked still very much confused.

“Well, potential flatmates should know the worst of each other.”

John shot a surprised look to Mike, “You told him about me?”

The chubby man shook his head, “Not a word.”

Blinking John looked back at Sherlock who turned to pick up his coat. “Who said anything about flatmates?”

“I did,” Sherlock said as he shrugged into the Belstaff. “I told Mike this morning I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for and here you are just after lunch.”

John shifted from foot to foot not really sure what to say. Sherlock put on a blue scarf and without warning stepped into John’s personal space. The elder man blinked up at him for a moment then tensed as the taller bent down and pushed his cheek against John’s. He stayed there for a moment, inhaling deeply before pulling back.

“Hmmm. Yes. I think we will get along just fine.”

Completely at a loss of what to do and how he was supposed to process what had just happened John went on the defensive. He put more space between them and rubbed at his face where he could smell small traces of Sherlock’s scent on his skin. 

“What was that?”

Sherlock blinked at him before a small smile spread across his face. “I was scenting you,” he said as if talking to a child.

Scenting. John knew that scent played a big role in not only pack dynamics but also mating and territory, but honestly he hadn’t paid too much attention to it. Now he was wish he had.

“Are you going to be doing that a lot?”

Sherlock regarded him with a thoughtful expression for a moment's time. “Possibly,” he said slowly. “I’ve never spent much time around an Omega so I am assuming there will be a period of adjustment.”

Right John thought. Out loud he said, “Well, if you can try and keep that to yourself it would be appreciated. This is all still very new to me.”

Sherlock made a small bow at the neck before moving to the door. He pulled it open and looked back at the blond. “The address is 221B Baker Street; what’s say you come over tomorrow say seven? I’ve got to dash. Left my riding crop in the morgue.”

With that he was out the door leaving a confused Omega wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

~

At seven sharp the next evening the two of them had met outside 221B Baker Street and Sherlock had lead the other man into the flat to look at the spare room he had. John had very much liked the look of the flat, and ended up taking Sherlock up on his offer. Over the next couple of days he moved all his necessary things to his new room at Baker Street (leaving a few odds and ends in Harry’s garage) and began to fall into somewhat of a routine with the other Were. Sherlock, he found, had a lot of quirks that would take time to get used to. Like his lack of ever closing a door. Or using John things because he was too lazy to get his own. Or cleaning up after himself. Honestly, it was like living with a teenager, but at the same time John was always very aware that despite his behavior Sherlock was very much a man as well as an Alpha.

The scenting continued when John moved into the flat. The first couple times it unnerved him as Sherlock would push him against the door or the wall (or hell any hard surface really) when he walked in and would rub his lips and the side of his face over John’s cheek, his shoulder, the side of his neck. When he asked Mike about scenting he told John that it was normal Alpha behavior so John grudgingly let it go. It was a few days after he had given up on trying to get Sherlock to stop scenting him when he received a summons. It was on blue parchment and directed him to be at the home of the pack leader in two days time. He really wasn’t surprised to receive the letter as John had yet to set up a meeting with the pack leader and it seemed he was tired of waiting. So on the 12th John set out in a taxi to a posh neighborhood on the other side of town.

He was daunted by the houses but didn't let it get to him too much. He knew where he came from and was damn proud of what he had accomplished, but still couldn’t help imagining what it must be like to own one of these amazing houses. He stopped in from of a large white two story house. He eyed the door for a moment before approaching it and ring the doorbell firmly. After a moment an attractive young blonde woman opened the door. She had her mobile to her face and her fingers were busy typing away.

“John Watson?” She asked.

John cleared his throat after a moment, “Yes, that’s me.”

The woman barely gave him a glance over the device, “This way.”

She lead him through the posh house and came to a stop in an office off of the main hallway. She gestured to one of the chair in from of a large wooden desk. “Please have a seat. Mycroft shall be with you momentarily.”

With that the girl departed and John was left alone to marvel at the room. The furnishings were sparing. Only the desk with it’s high back chair and two client chairs on the other side. There were a few painting on the walls, but John couldn’t have for like life of him identified any of them let alone who might have painted them. He folded his hands in his lap and waited. After ten minutes he sat back and folded his arms over his chest. After another ten his phone chimed.

Where are you? SH

John scowled at his phone.

You didn’t listen to a word I said this morning did you?

You were speaking this morning? SH

God dammit Sherlock. I’m meeting with the pack leader.

Oh, right. that. I’ll see you later tonight. I’ve got a case. SH

John sighed and pocketed the phone just as the door behind him opened. He turned to see who it was and a man a bit older than he was entered. The man gave off a very domineering energy and John’s omega whined in response. He frowned at himself and tt was everything he could do not to let the sound escape him. What was going on? He wanted to slip to his knees and present. Head tilted to the side, bearing the side of his throat. His omega gave a huffing whine, the small sound escaping him, and he looked up at the other man his face burning with shame. He knew that the sound he had made was a submissive sound. It made his face hot to think he had just made such a sound in a stranger’s presence.

Mycroft gave him cold calculating eyes. The moment stretched on before the older Were broke it and moved briskly to sit behind his desk. He arranged himself in the chair before placing his hands on the desk top. He opened a draw to his left and removed a file.Flipping it open, he went back to regarding the Omega in front of him. John’s instincts had quieted in the short time that it had taken Mycroft to situate himself, but he was still very much confused as to why he had reacted the way he had. He hadn’t react that way to Sherlock.

“You reacted that way because I am pack leader. I have say when it comes to mating and your omega knows it.”

John gaped at him, “I’m sorry what?”

Mycroft gave him a look very much like the one Sherlock did when he was being slow. It was creepy. “As pack leader I have say in all matters of mating. I can choose anyone in the pack to mate with. It’s my right as the pack leader. Your omega senses that I am leader here. That I could have you if I wished it. You refrained from presenting, but I’m sure your omega put up a hell of a fight judging by the whimper you let slip out.”

John swallowed hard and nodded once. “I’m still getting used to this.”

“Of course you are, “ Mycroft said sharply. “You were not raised a Wereanimal. Though I see that you have taken the required Were anatomy classes, you know almost nothing of our customs. Or our society. If you did I’m sure you wouldn’t have let Sherlock leave mating markers on you.”

John froze as Mycroft’s words sank in and the room was deathly quiet.

“What?” He asked in a hushed tone.

Mycroft ignored his inquiry. “I see here you are now living with the Alpha Sherlock.” He held up the manila folder. “I can’t even begin to tell you how happy that makes me. I’ve been trying to get him to take an omega for years. I’ll even forgo the insult he meant.”

He didn’t look happy John mused, but kept that to himself. “He’s not my Alpha. We just live together.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, “I would say that his alpha believes otherwise. Tell me, how many months now have you been a werewolf?”

The blond was pretty sure it said in his file but answered nonetheless. “This will be my third full moon.”

“And have you haven’t experienced you first heat yet.”

John’s face flamed at the statement but he shook his head.

“An omega’s first heat usually comes three to four months after their change.”

John felt the air rush out of his lungs. He had known it was going to happen, but it had all been abstract so far. Hearing that it might be only a week or so away made it feel way too real.

“What...should I do?”

Mycroft closed the file and folded his hands on top of the desk. “You seem like you will be a very good addition to our pack, John Watson. Welcome. And as for Sherlock.” He locked eyes with the omega. “Mate with him.”

John recoiled before he had time to process how to react. “No,” he growled lowly.

His omega didn’t like his reaction and snarled at him inside his head. His gut tightened and it took him two tries to swallow. It seemed his omega was very keen to the idea of mating with the curly haired alpha. He looked to Mycroft who was watching him with a guarded expression.

“Sherlock is a strong Alpha. Strong enough to be pack leader if such things interested him. Your omega will seek out a strong partner and Sherlock is the most powerful unmated Alpha in the pack. Your omega will not let such a fine mate go lightly.”

“What do you mean?”

“See, John. This is another moment of you just being what you are. A Bitten. Omegas, alphas and betas are much more than just a secondary gender. They are a second entity. Another mind, if you will. Guiding the human part of you in the ways of instinct and things it can’t possibly understand. You’ve already felt it. The way you wanted to drop to your knees when I entered. The way your omega rejected your response to mating with my brother. Strong mates keep the pups safe. Your omega wants a strong mate.”

John’s mind spun and he grasped onto the only thing he could, “Wait. Brother?”

Mycroft feigned surprise. “Oh, I thought you knew. Sherlock is my younger brother. Why else do you think I would let such a slight as mating markers without permission go?”

John couldn't even process all that. He just let it go for now. He would think about it later. He had too much to think about at the moment as it were. 

“What do I do now?” He asked not really looking for a response but just so far out of his depth. He had gone through med school. Gone to war, but this was so far beyond anything else he had ever done his mind was just a blank. Mycroft stood and John watched as he came around the desk.

“We go on with our lives, Dr. Watson. You go back to two hundred and twenty one B Baker Street. You get ready for the full moon. You prepare for your first heat. You either share it with my brother or you don’t. It’s really quite simple. Although your omega will strongly dislike the later.”

John stood and moved for the door, “What happens if I don’t?

The elder Holmes gave him a look he couldn't decipher. “Omegas are breeders John. They fall prey to their instincts more than either alphas or betas do. If you forgo spending your heats with an alpha over time you can expect moodiness, loss of appetite, weight loss, hormonal imbalances periods of blackouts. Prolonged denial will result in your omega eventually going out of it’s mind which will cause your body to shut down. Permanently.” He gave John a pointed look. “I’m not saying this because I have a vested interest in seeing my brother settle down, but as the leader of this pack. Any offspring of my brother’s would be immensely powerful and will be the future leaders of this pack. This is your family now. You should want it as safe as possible.”

And with that John took his leave. All the information still ringing in his ears long after he had gotten into the cab that would take him back to 221B.


	2. Well Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes into his first heat.

John slammed the door to 221B. Pulling his coat off, his movements sharp and jerky. He was furious with Sherlock over the markers. It was easier to focus on that than everything else that Mycroft had told him. The Alpha had basically slapped a giant neon sign on John's back that said "This is mine, I will fuck it. Back off". He had looked up pheromones on the ride back to Baker Street. Specifically mating ones. More or less what he found out was that it was a major faux pas to scent a member of a pack (or prad if you were dealing with cat based lycanthropy) without the consent of the leader. So Sherlock scenting John had been meant as a slap to his brother's position as pack leader. So that’s what Mycroft had meant. John didn't know why Sherlock would throw down such an insult, then again he didn't know him that well.

He push the door to the flat open and found said alpha sprawled on the sofa. His blue robe tucked tightly around him, making him look impossibly thin. Sherlock craned his head over his shoulder as the door opened.

"Oh, it's you."

John's brow furrowed in confusion. "Weren't you supposed to be out on a case?"

Sherlock made a noise in his throat. "The fool turned himself in. Dull."

"Right," John quipped. "Heaven forbid there's one less murderer out on the streets."

Sherlock stared at him for a moment. "He told you.”

“Told me what?” John bit out. “He told me a lot of things, Sherlock.”

The curly haired alpha rolled over and sat up facing the Omega. “I would have told you he was my brother if I thought it mattered.”

John snorted, “That’s not what the problem is and I know you know that.”

Sherlock went very still, “I didn’t mean it the first time.” He said quietly. “And when you didn’t notice, well. I just...” He shrugged, obviously uncomfortable.

John let out an exasperated sound. “Do you even care that it could have gotten you kicked out of the pack?”

Sherlock snorted, “No it wouldn’t. I could hump half of the Omegas in the pack and Mycroft still wouldn’t care. As long as a pup or two came out of it. He’s very concerned about the future of the pack.”

“You can’t just do something because someone else doesn’t notice it, Sherlock.”

The lanky werewolf pouted him. Crossing his arms over his chest. John shook his head and pointed a finger at Sherlock. "No. Don't give me that look."

Sherlock grumbled and flopped over onto his side staring up at the blond. They both glared at each other for several minutes before John relented with a sigh and moved to sit in what had become his chair. He turned it to face the couch, “Listen Sherlock. Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t want you. Your brother told me that my Omega wants you. He gave this,” and he motioned at the space between them. “The go ahead. But I’m not interested. So we are going to set some boundaries here. No more scenting. At all. I let it go before but that stops now.”

Sherlock made a face at him but John pushed on. “I have no intention of hooking up with an Alpha. At least not right now. I know I’ll have to eventually, but I want it to be on my terms.”

Throwing himself into a sitting position Sherlock watched him for a moment. “That’s a nice sentiment, John. Really is it. But why not me? Do you not understand that Omegas seek out the strongest Alphas? You’re not going to find someone better.”

John scoffed at his arrogance. “Really, Sherlock? You’re like dealing with a child. You may be a strong wereanimal, but you’re a shite flatemate and if I’m expected to start popping out kids I need someone that is going to be there to help me, not another person to look after.”

A low growl trickled out from between Sherlock’s lips and suddenly his power was spilling into the room. It was like a scalding wind as it lashed against John’s skin and made him gasp. His eyes darted to Sherlock’s face and saw that his eyes had bled to silver wolf eyes. “Don’t talk down to me John Watson. You don’t have the right.”

John sat there gasping in the heat of Sherlock’s energy and he felt his omega stir deep within him. He could see it in his mind’s eye scenting the air and make a whine that slipped from John’s parted lips. Sherlock paused at the sound and slowly the feeling of his power ebbed away. John’s omega gave another whine at the lost. It wanted to pull all that power around him and nuzzle into it. It was quiet for a few moments before Sherlock spoke.

“Forgive me. I lost myself for a moment.”

John took a deep breath, “No. I’m the one that should be sorry. I just, this has all been a lot to take in.”

“I should have thought of that. This is all new to you and I’ve been pushing myself on you since day one. It’s just, my Alpha really likes you.”

Sherlock looked like a lost child sitting on the sofa, his blue robe wrapped tightly around him. The sight made John give a small smile. “Just, give me some time? Let me process everything that has happened. Maybe then we can come back to this conversation.”

Sherlock nodded.

~

John’s heat came three days later. It started as a small discomfort in his abdomen and a light fever. When the ex-soldier realized what was going on he locked himself in his room. He knew that Sherlock would smell his heat and he didn't want to do something he might regret. They hadn’t talked about what to do when John’s heat came. Stupid. So bloody stupid. He panted against the sheets as small whimper escaping his throat. The fabric felt like sandpaper against his over sensitive skin. He had shed his clothing about an hour ago when the fever first spiked so that he laid naked and aroused on his bed. A light sheen of sweat coated his skin and he licked at his lips to try and moisten them, but no matter how much he wet them they were still chapped and dry from his panting breaths.

All his senses were in overdrive and he could smell Sherlock's scent as he lay downstairs on the sofa. John moaned, and somewhere in the very back of his mind he applauded the Alpha for his restraint. An Alpha that could ignore an Omega in heat was a very powerful Alpha indeed. The beast inside him murmured that Sherlock was a perfect Alpha. Strong and fertile. That he could protect their pups. The wolf urged him without words to go to Sherlock. To present to him. To become round and full with his litter. John moaned in agonized protest because the thought right then sounded so very good, but he clung weakly to the human part of his mind and pushed the wolf away. As far as he could anyway. You can’t really get away from something that is a part of you.

He shifted against the sheets rubbing his aching cock against the fabric. A rush of slick coated his inner thighs and he let out a keening wail. His body screaming to be filled by a hard Alpha cock until he was full and knotted. God, John hadn’t expected it to be like this. He had of course researched Omega heats. He had even talked to a few of the other Omegas in the pack, but despite them all telling him that going through a heat without an Alpha was unbearable John just thought they had been over exaggerating. John was a strong willed man he figured he would be able to hand it. Oh, how wrong he had been. It was everything he could do to not throw himself at the door of his room and beg Sherlock to take him. Speaking of said Alpha. He could hear the familiar creaking of the steps as the protested Sherlock’s weight. The Omega pressed his face into his pillow and groaned. He heard a light scratching at his door.

“Go away, Sherlock.” He called still thrusting against the bedding. 

“I can’t.” Sherlock choked. His voice was low and it rippled across John’s skin like a caress. 

Moaning John turned onto his side and wrapped his fingers around his aching prick. Shame and lust laced through his belly as he began to touch himself knowing Sherlock could probably smell it. “You open that door and I will never forgive you,” He panted.

“You might ask me to,” Sherlock said breathily.

“If you come through that door Sherlock, and no matter what I say it will be rape. And I won’t forgive you.”

John heard Sherlock make a whine and the door rattled in the frame. He could smell the Alpha's intoxicating scent and John moaned again. Thrusting into his fist. The tingles of pleasure were marvelous and frustrating all at the same time. That combined with the scent of an unbound Alpha so close made John’s very bones ache. The wolf in his head growls lowly at him. Urging him to go to the Alpha that is right there. John let a whine escape his throat.

“Sherlock,” he whimpered. “Please go away.”

John sound absolutely wrecked and Sherlock’s own wolf snarled at him. He’d been a wereanimal his whole life. His wolf understood an Omega not wanting to share a heat, but it would not let him leave an unbound Omega in heat by themselves. Sherlock couldn’t. Every instinct in his body was telling him to protect, guard, kill anyone that came near.

“I can’t,” Sherlock called back. His eyes were on alert on the stairs, ears listening for any foreign sounds. “I understand you don’t want to be with me. I get that John, but I can’t go.”

It was then that John understood what was going on. He had read in passing about unbound males guarding their preferred Omegas during heat. It was sweet and at the same time annoyed him. He wasn’t some damsel in distress that needed to be saved against the big bad Alphas of the world.

“Sherlock..” he gasped. “I don’t need you out there.” The end of his sentence got caught in a moan as a vicious spiral of lust lashed through his body and before he even knew what was happening he was coming. John ground himself into the mattress and could hear small eager noises falling from his lips as the sheets dampened. And just as quickly as it had happened it was over and John shifted to his side and tried to remember what he had been saying. He hear small pants through the door and the terrible thought that Sherlock was out there masturbating to him made his stomach clench.

God this whole situation was totally fucked up.

Sherlock let out sharp breaths as he pressed the heel of his hand against the beginnings of a knot at the base of his cock. The pheromones released by an omega during orgasm stimulated the tissues at the base of an Alpha’s arousal which formed their knot. Only that specific hormone caused the knot to swell and, God in heaven Sherlock hadn’t felt this since he'd presented as an Alpha at 14. He rutted against his hand as his cock swelled. After a moment he realized what he was doing and tore his hand away and stumbled for the stairs. His wolf was suddenly loud in his head, snarling and growling at him that he was abandoning an Omega. That they would be defenseless and impregnated by an outside Alpha.

Sherlock’s rational mind knew that it wasn’t possible. That there were no non-pack werewolves in London at the current time, but he couldn’t think. His brain was so muddled from being bombarded with John’s pheromones. God, his actions over the last few days were just appalling. This wasn’t who he was. He was second in command of the pack. He was strong. He was smart. He was not an animal. So why was it that ever since John Watson had walking into his life that's was just what he had been acting like? A territorial, rutting, animal. Sherlock scowled at the sidewalk where he stood outside 221B. He had never had this problem with any of the other Omegas in the pack. He’d never wanted anyone like he did this Omega that he had known for less than a month.

Running a hand through his hair he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pockets and tapped one out. He brought it to his lips and with shaking fingers he braced the lighter’s small flame against the wind. The first drag filled his lungs with the acrid smoke and he sighed out a stream of white after a beat. His nerves calming, the tremor in his fingers fleeing. He didn’t stray far from the door of 221, his instincts not letting him. 

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter found me tooth and nail and a kick to the face. It's a LOT shorter than I meant it to be, but I just couldn't wrestle with it any long and decided to post what I have and start fresh with chapter three. I hope you guy like it. The omegaverse stuff I am trying to build is confusing even me so I hope you guys are not lost as all fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel more than welcome to follow me on Tumblr:  
> [Johnlockisruiningmylife](http://johnlockisruiningmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
